


Him

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Shameless, nameless smut.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.

It was awkward, as first times so often are.  
A bland magnolia room in an anonymous muggle hotel. _We’re too old to fuck in the street._ Skewed glasses, pointy chins and elbows, clacking teeth, and a lifetime of schoolyard rivalry, prickle and rankle in all the wrong ways. Insults and sneers pushed aside for pleases and thank yous and may Is and is that okays and yes yes yeses. For twenty years of foreplay, it’s over far too fast. You both come too quick, too loud, and without finesse. It’s like you’re both teenagers again, only now you won’t be trying again in ten minutes. He’s spent, catching his breath beneath you as your spunk streaks his stomach – painting him, marking him, _claiming_ him – eeking out the last few drops, chanting his name – his first name.  
After all his cock’s been in your mouth, why shouldn’t his name?

Alcohol – as it is wont to do – loosens things up, tears down walls.  
It has to be quick, quiet, dirty. The loos of The Hog’s Head aren’t designed for seduction, for romance. They’re barely designed for an uninterrupted slash, never mind for pushing your date, boyfriend, one-time nemesis against the creaky door, dropping to your knees and sucking him down till his pubes tickle your nose. He comes hard, fast, in near silence; incisors leaving little dents in his bottom lip from biting back his screams. You suck him dry so as not a drop hits the floor. _Good boy._ You know he can taste himself when he slips his tongue between your lips; he knows that it makes you all the harder when he moans in delight at his own taste, harder still when he walks out the door without so much as a by-your-leave expecting you to follow.  
You do.

There's something to be said for familiarity.  
For snuggling under a blanket on the couch after your third, twelfth, five-hundredth date. For when cuddles become kisses and he slides into your lap like he belongs there, only there, like a missing jigsaw piece. For that warm, confident hand that wraps around your cock, slicking you up, knowing it better than you do yourself, and for the long slow slide of him impaling himself till you’re balls deep. For the jiggle of his hips and for the squeal that follows that first brush against his prostate.  
For all of it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Writer's Choice - ~~even roll exactly 349 words~~ \- odd roll exactly 399 words
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/180688723112/him-drarropoly-2018); come say hai.
> 
>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
